


How Scott deals with child birth

by PauPauG



Series: Hold this child for me [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pregnancy, allison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauPauG/pseuds/PauPauG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>allison and scott have a child with stiles help</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Scott deals with child birth

From his slumber stiles was awakened by Blink182, he blearily reached over and answered.

“Stiles its happening I’m driving right now!”

Suddenly he was wide awake “I’m on my way!” he yelled.

Stiles pulled on a random shirt off the floor and jumped fumbled for his keys. By this time Derek had woken.

“What” yawn “are you doing?”

“Allison is in labor, I’m leaving now.” He reached for a diaper bag and slipped on shoes “you’re not working today because I’m not sure when I’ll be back.” He grabbed his red hoodie. “Love you call you as soon as I can.” He kissed Derek and ran out. Derek still half asleep he laid back down.

Stiles started up his car and it failed “come on betty” twice three times it failed. He jumped out and ran back into the room.

“Betty won’t start I’m taking Victoria.” He reached for Derek’s keys on the table and ran back out.

The Camaro purred awake and stiles drove off, speeding only when necessary.

He parked sloppily at the hospital and grabbed the bag and video camera and jogged inside. Running up the counter he pants out. Allison McCall, Delivery

The lady tells him where to go and he runs off to the room and barges in.

Allison is in a sheet walking back and forth while Scott is bouncing and the ball intended for Allison.

“Hey guys” he relaxes as the sees how calm the two are.

“Hey stiles” Allison walks over and gives him an awkward hug since her belly is so large. Half way thru the embrace Allison hisses and clenches around stiles, her nails digging in.  “Contraction” she breathes “sorry” she releases stiles and continues to walk.

“Hey bro” Scott walks over

“Hey scotty, so what did you forget?”

“Not much, but since I carried Allison to the car I forgot her shoes.”

“And my robe” Allison calls out

“And her robe”

“And the clothes”

“And the clothes” Scott mumbles

“And my purse”

“You don’t need it”

“And the take home outfits”

“Okay so I forgot everything. But I got her here so that’s enough.”

“Don’t worry Scott me and Allison planned for this and I had duplicate everything packed in case you forgot.”

“Thanks bro.”

“I also gave Derek my key so he can feed the animals and you did bring the car seat right.”

“Shit.”

“Derek will get it when he brings Erica and Isaac.”

“Thanks man I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“So what’s the deal, when is this little girl popping out.” Stiles asked

“They say in an hour maybe two.” Allison answered. She kissed out as another contraction came

“Dude why don’t you get an epidural?” stiles asked

“Because she is trying to prove a point and refuses.” Scott answered

“Is it even that bad?” stiles asked looking to Allison

Allison gave him a look of death that was answer enough.

Trying to change the subject stiles tried to make conversation “so have you guys decided on a name?”

“Can I tell him?” Scott begged

“Tell him the three we decided on and let’s see what he thinks.”

“Okay so the final three were Violet May, Stacy Olivia, or Gwen Elizabeth.”

“Well I know you picked Stacy because you just want to sing Stacy’s mom all day. Hmm Elizabeth McCall, Violet May McCall. I think you decided on Violet Elizabeth.”

“That wasn’t even an option how did you know?”

“I’ve known you forever you’d never give me the answer.”

“F***! Scott get me a damn spinal tap!” Allison yelled out, she was now lying on the bed. Scott ran out to find a nurse. “Stiles hold my hand.”

“Why don’t we wait for sc-”

“Stiles hold my god damn hand now!”

Stiles ran over and held her hand; he immediately regretted it because she was squeezing the life out of it.

In came a nurse and gave her the epidural, they fell into a comfortable conversation with nurses coming in every so often to check on Allison.

This time a doctor came in and checked “alright I think it is time. Which one of you is the father?”

“I am.”

“Do you want this fellow in here?”

“Allison can I please stay. I want to watch but if that’s weird I’ll stay by your head and not see anything, thou ill watch the video anyway.”

“You can watch stiles, I swear if I hear a single joke about this it will be your last.”

“I won’t I promise.”

The deliver went fairly smoothly, tears were shed and hugs were given. Stiles got to hold her while Scott called Chris and Mellissa.

“Stiles hand me her.” Allison sat up and reached for her child.

Stiles gave her to Allison and Scott came back in. they all crowded around her.

“She looks like your mom Scott.” Allison cooed

“She got our hair at least.”

“Hey there little Mellissa looks like we have another Mama McCall running around.” Stiles said wiping tears

Scott looked at Allison and they looked back at the little girl.

“Mellissa” Allison cooed wiggling a finger at her

“I like it.” Scott said laughing and sniffling “my own little Mellissa.”

“I’m going to call Derek.” Stiles said walking out.

 

“Derek?”

“Stiles how did it go?”

“She is a healthy little girl. Mellissa McCall born May 19that 10:14 am, 8 pounds 4 ounces. With a full head of hair.”

“That’s amazing text me later when I can take the kids over okay.”

“I will bye. Love you. And no sugar for lunch I will know. And make sure they feed all the animals.”

“Isaac knows those animals better than the alphabet we will be fine. I love you see you later.”

“Bye.”

 

Stiles went back into the room and saw Scott was cuddling with the little baby shirtless.

“It’s a bonding thing called skin time or something.” Scott explained

“She is beautiful. I hope she doesn’t keep those colored eyes because she is already gorgeous.”

“I know. I already love her so much and I’ve just met her. My little Mellissa. I can’t believe I helped make this.”

“You have delivered countless pets, this is just one more.” Stiles said laughing softly petting the fine hair on her head.

“Allison is out cold she hasn’t slept since yesterday morning.”

“When are Mellissa and Chris coming?”

“My mom’s on her way and Chris is on the highway should be here in 20.”

Like clockwork Mellissa walked in and stiles gave her the spot next to Scott. Scott put the child in her arms and she started tearing up.

“Mom, that’s my baby.” Scott choked out starting to tear up again; he curled into his moms shoulder and looked at the little girl. “A beautiful Melissa took care of me and now I get to take care of a beautiful Melissa.”

She looked to see Scott and full on started crying, stiles swooped into pick up the little girl and Scott hugged his mom. While they hugged and cried stiles snapped a picture of her and sent it to Derek. He held her and made small talk. A while later Chris walked in and stiles walked over to him.

“Would you like to hold her, the conversation was pretty one-sided.” He laughed at his own joke and handed her off.

Chris looked at her and smiled with tears in his eyes. “Mellissa she looks just like you.”

“I would hope so that’s why we named her Melissa Love.” Allison answered yawning and shuffling around. Stiles helped her up and she motioned for Chris to bring her.  When she has her in her arms she looked at her and smiled. “My little Melissa Love McCall.”

“Would it be okay if I called Derek and the kids over, Isaac is really excited to see her.”

“Have they fed the animals?”

“Yes and Isaac gave the ones that needed it their medicine and he gave Tony, Rufus, and Titan their shots.”

“A five year old that can give a grown horse injections, if he doesn’t grow up to be a doctor or a vet I don’t know who will.”

“That’s my boy. Oh and he told me to tell you that he gave Hook medicine because he had loose stool. Thou I don’t know why he gave him medicine if you have a cheap bar stool?”

“Stool means poop. And tell him I said thank you and yes they can come.”

 

They arrived a short while later with balloons and a stuffed animal for the baby.

“Hey babe.” Derek greeted stiles with a quick kiss. Erica struggled to get on the hospital bed with Allison so Chris gave her a boost. Isaac went over to Scott to tell him his latest observations over the animal.

“Is this the baby that was in your tummy?” Erica asked looking at the sleeping bundle in Allison’s arms.

“Yea she is.  Would you like to hold her?”

“I’m too little ill drop her.” Erica said softly.

“No problem. Derek hold her.” Allison shuffled around sitting up straight and circling pillows around her. She motioned for Erica to come sit in her lap then moved the pillows around some more. She reached out for the baby but Derek was not paying attention he was huddled with stiles making cooing noises to the bundle. She reached for her phone and took a photo and then called for their attention. Sadly Derek hand her over and placed her into Erica’s arms and took photos himself of the adorable sight.

The baby was handed around in turns until a nurse came in and said all the visitors need to leave.

Derek turned to Scott “I installed the car seat into your car already.”

“Thanks man. And honestly thanks for the help with the animals.”

“No problem. Alright Isaac time to go.”

“Erica you too.” Stiles called out. “I am so tired.”

They drove home and stiles collapsed onto the bed still fully clothed.


End file.
